


Prayer Of The Refugee

by ShizoFairytale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizoFairytale/pseuds/ShizoFairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinter sich spürte er Unruhe. Keine Angst. Er grinste. Die Kinder Hogwarts waren wütend und verzweifelt, sie wollten kämpfen. Sie hungerten nach Frieden und Ruhe und Sicherheit, sie wollten aus dieser kalten Welt, dieser grausamen kalten Welt, heraus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer Of The Refugee

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist die erste ff die ich auf ao3 hochlade und hiermit möchte ich mich vorstellen. Es werden noch weitere folgen ;)  
> Weder der Song, Prayer of the Refugees von Rise Against, noch Harry Potter gehören mir. Ich habe mir beides nur ausgeliehen.  
> Einen riesen Dank geht an Shiru die sich bereit erklärt hat diese Songfic Beta zu lesen. Vielen dank!  
> Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

Prayer Of The Refugee

 

Warm yourself by the fire, son,  
And the morning will come soon.  
I’ll tell you stories of a better time,  
In a place that we once knew.

 

Müde saß Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum des Gryffindorturmes. In einem der bequemen Sessel war er eingerollt, die Augen auf das Feuer gerichtet. Wie in Trance beobachtete er die goldenen und roten und blauen und orangen Flammen die in einem unendlichen Farbenspiel einander verschlangen und doch wieder wiedergeboren wurden. Eigentlich sollte das Feuer in der Feuerstelle nicht mehr brennen, es war 3 Uhr morgens, eigentlich sollten er und all die anderen Gryffindors die sich hier versammelt hatten in ihren Betten liegen und schlafen während die Hauselfen den Dreck des Tages aufwischten und alles wieder in die gewohnte Ordnung brachte. Doch allen war klar, dass niemand in dieser Nacht schlafen würde. Angst lag erdrückend in der Luft und zitternd drückten sich die kleinen Erstklässler an die älteren Mädchen Gryffindors die selbst, voller Angst, die kleineren in die Arme schlossen und versuchten sie zu beruhigen.  
Harry hörte wie Pravati ein paar der jüngeren von früheren Ereignissen erzählte, ihre Stimme ließ Bilder voller wundersamen Gestalten in den Köpfen der Kinder erscheinen und sie für einen Augenblick ihre Angst und Sorgen vergessen. Harry konnte bei den Geschichten nicht das gleiche empfinden, wenn Pravati mit ihren Worten einen Drachen heraufbeschwor dann sah sich Harry einem gigantischen Hornschanz gegenüber, spürte heißes Feuer an sich vorbeizischen und böses Fauchen und Knurren und Brüllen als er versuchte dem Drachenweibchen das goldene Ei zu entführen.  
Erzählte Pravati von reinen Einhörnen mit schneeweißem Fell, goldenen Hufen und eleganten Bewegungen fand sich Harry im Verbotenen Wald wieder, die dunkle, verhüllte Gestalt Quirrels und Lord Voldemorts gemeinsam über ein Einhorn gelehnt, das ehemals Reine Fell verdreckt vom der Erde und verunreinigt durch das silberne Blut das wie flüssiges Mondlicht aus einer Wunde floss. Er erinnerte sich an seine Angst und Hilflosigkeit. Das Einhorn war tot.  
Harry hörte nicht mehr zu.  
Er schaute sich in dem Turm um, die ehemals so ausgelassene Bande Gryffindors mit ihren berühmten Partys war verschwunden, an ihrer Stelle waren Schatten ihres alten Selbst getreten. Verängstigte, nein, verstörte Schatten die sich zusammenkauerten und Schutz in den einst so gemiedenen Schatten der Dunkelheit suchten. Er fühlte sich fremd. Dies war nicht Hogwarts, nicht sein Zuhause, es war eine groteske Parody von dem einst so heimischen Schloss welches für die letzten sieben Jahre immer seine Erlösung darstellte.  
Er rollte sich enger zusammen, an seiner Seite saßen Ron und Hermine, beide hatten ernste Gesichter und einen toten Ausdruck in den Augen.  
Es war kalt, Harry erschauderte und schaute zurück in die Flammen, beobachtete wie sie tanzten, tanzten, tanzten.

 

Before we packed our bags  
And left all this behind us in the dust,  
We had a place that we could call home,  
And a life no one could touch.

 

Mit den tanzenden Flammen des Feuers machten sich auch Harrys Gedanken eigenständig. Sie wanderten zurück an den Anfang dieses Jahres, als er und Hermine und Ron ihre Sachen gepackt hatten, sie mussten auf die Jagd nach Horkuxen gehen. Ohne einen Blick zurück waren sie gegangen, hatten sich in der Nacht aus dem Fuchsbau geschlichen und waren entflohen, ihrer Familie, ihren Freunden, ihren Feinden, der ganzen Welt.  
Mühsam hatten sie einen Horkrux nach dem anderen zusammengesucht, hatten dabei in einem Zelt gewohnt, sich von der Natur ernährt, die Gesetze der Gesellschaft vergessen und sich manchmal mehr wie Tiere als Menschen verhalten. Nicht selten hatte sich Harry dabei erwischt Ron anzuknurren wenn dieser ihm zu nah kam, hatte Hermine fast geschlagen als sie seinem Essen zu nahe kam. Doch auch den anderen beiden erging es nicht besser, ihre Überlebensinstinkte kämpften sich an die Front ihrer Gedanken, ließen nichts für Moral oder Gemeinschaft übrig. Doch sie blieben zusammen, gemeinsam war man stark, gemeinsam war man sicherer als alleine, eine Gruppe war gefährlicher als ein Einzelner. Also lernten sie miteinander auch in diesem Geisteszustand umzugehen, lernten schnell das Harry der Anführer war und das Essen einteilte, er war der Einzige welcher gerecht einteilen würde, das wussten sie alle. Der Schwarzhaarige war in seiner Kindheit mit wenig Essen erzogen worden und der Einzige der sich auch in dieser schweren Zeit daran erinnerte wie schmerzhaft es war anderen beim essen zusehen zu müssen während der eigene Magen leer war. Doch das hieß auch das Harry unglaublich beschützerisch über sein Essen war.  
Doch sie schafften es, sie schafften es alle Horkruxe zusammenzutragen und sie zu zerstören. Es lief Schweiß, Blut und Tränen, doch sie erreichten ihr Ziel. Doch Nachts, wenn alle in ihren eigenen Betten lagen, einsam und kalt und verzweifelt, traurig und wütend und unsicher und so voller Angst, dass sie sich erlaubten um sich zu trauern. Harry hatte Hermine schluchzen hören, von ihrem Kissen erstickt und immer wieder kurz nach Luft schnappend wie eine Ertrinkende. Er hatte gehört wie Ron sich in Albträumen wand und schrie, wie er die Namen seiner Familie rief als er sie Nacht um Nacht auf grausame Arten sterben sah. Harry selbst versuchte nicht mehr zu schlafen, von Visionen geplagt in welcher er eine Familie nach der anderen sah, welche gefoltert und getötet wurde, durch Voldemorts Augen und gezwungen war dessen euphorische Freude mit jedem weiteren schwarzen Fluch zu spüren. Er sprach kaum noch, zog sich immer weiter in sich selbst zurück. Schweigend beobachteten Ron und Hermine diesen Rückzug, Harry machte ihnen nicht zum Vorwurf, dass sie es nicht zu verhindern versuchten. Sie hatten selbst genug Schwierigkeiten, nun auch noch die Harrys und der letzte, kleine heile Teil ihrer Seele würde ebenfalls in tausend Stücke zersprengen.  
Dann waren sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Zurückgekehrt dorthin wo auch Voldemort zurückkehren würde. Hier würden sie warten, warten auf eine bessere Zukunft, warten auf ihren Tod, warten auf etwas. Auf etwas das diesem schrecklichen Warten und Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit ein Ende setzten würde. So saßen sie im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Und sie warteten.

 

Don’t hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don’t need your help now,  
You won´t let me down, down, down!

Don’t hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don’t need your help now,  
You won´t let me down, down, down!

Down!

 

Hogwarts erzitterte in ihren Grundmauern.  
Harry schaute von den Flammen auf. Es war so weit. Das Warten hatte ein Ende.  
Entschlossen stand er auf, beachtete nicht die wimmernden Kinder um sich herum. Er lief zum Eingang, Hermine und Ron folgten ihm. Harry war sich nicht sicher ob sie wussten was sie taten, doch er hatte nicht die nötige Kraft oder Willenstärke um mit ihnen darüber zu diskutieren. Dies war vielleicht die letzte Gelegenheit die beiden zu sehen, doch er tat nichts, lief einfach durch die einsamen Gänge in Richtung große Halle. Immer mehr schlossen sich den drei an. Schüler aus allen Häusern ab der 4. Klasse kamen, zitternde Hände umschlossen Zauberstäbe, aus weißen Gesichtern blickten verzweifelte aber entschlossene Augen hervor. Harry wusste das diese Armee die sie bildeten, diese Armee die sich Voldemort gegenüberstellen würde, die Armee war welche am meisten zu fürchten war. Denn all diese Kinder (denn das waren sie, nichts mehr als verzweifelte Kinder) hatten nichts mehr zu verlieren und alles zu gewinnen. Niemand würde sie aufhalten, niemand würde Harry aufhalten. Entweder würde er siegen oder sterben, eine dritte Option gab es nicht mehr. Eine dritte Option sollte es nicht mehr geben, dazu war zu viel geschehen, bereits zu viel Blut vergossen, zu viel Hass gesät und zuviel Verzweiflung gestreut worden.  
Ein, zwei seiner Mitschüler gaben Harry einen Schlag auf den Rücken oder die Schulter, er vermutete, dass es eine Aufmunterung sein sollte, ein Versprechen hinter ihm zu stehen und für manche war es eine Vergewisserung das ihr Held wirklich da war, das sie eine Chance hatten aus diesem Kampf lebend und siegreich hervorzugehen. Harry selbst sah nichts darin. So weit war er alleine gekommen. Sicher Hermine und Ron hatten versucht an seiner Seite zu sein doch die wirklichen Kämpfe hatte er alleine bestritten. Diesen letzten Kampf würde er alleine bestreiten. Und das war gut so. Er brauchte niemanden mehr. Früher wäre er dankbar für diese gestern gewesen, hätte seinen Kameraden ein Lächeln und aufmunternde Worte geschenkt.  
Doch diese Zeit war lange vorbei. Nun hieß es jeder auf sich allein gestellt, so wie er immer auf sich allein gestellt war, bei den Dursleys, in all den Jahren in Hogwarts, bei jeder Konfrontation mit seinen Ängsten. So würde er auch dies hier alleine beschreiten.  
Sie waren vor der Großen Halle angekommen, die Türen standen weit offen. Vor ihnen stand ein Meer aus in schwarze Roben mit silbernen Masken gekleidete Zauberer die für Harry eine gesichtslose Masse bildeten. Seine Augen konzentrierten sich nur auf eines.  
Rot, die roten Augen Lord Voldemorts dessen imposante, schreckliche Figur ganz vorne Stand und mit spöttisch ausgebreiteten Armen auf Harry zu warten schien.  
„Ah Harry!“ Dabei verzog er seine Gesichtsmuskeln in einer Weise die wohl bei anderen Menschen ein Lächeln hervorbringen sollte, bei ihm jedoch nur ein merkwürdiges Zähneentblößen hinter zu weit verzogenen, zu dünnen Lippen in einem zu blassen, schlangenartigen Gesicht mit leuchtenden Augen darstellte.  
Harry lächelte zurück, Ruhe erfüllte ihn, zu oft hatte er durch Voldemorts Augen gesehen, zu oft war er dem dunklen Lord persönlich gegenüber gestanden, um noch Furcht empfinden zu können. Also lächelte er, lächelte wie zur Begrüßung eines alten, bemitleidenswerten Freundes.

 

We are the angry and the desperate,  
The hungry, and the cold,  
We are the ones who kept quiet,  
And always did what we were told.

 

Harry hatte keine Angst, spürte keine Furcht oder Verzweiflung mehr, nur eine Leere und Sicherheit in sich selbst wie er sie noch nie spürte. Es stimmte also wirklich das der Mann, der bereits alles verloren hatte, der gefährlichste Mann war. Und Harry hatte alles verloren, sogar sein Verstand hatte ihn für eine Zeit verlassen und war nie wieder ganz zurückgekehrt. Dieser animalische Teil war immer noch in ihm und würde ihn den Rest seines Lebens begleiten.  
Hinter sich spürte er Unruhe. Keine Angst. Er grinste. Die Kinder Hogwarts waren wütend und verzweifelt, sie wollten kämpfen. Sie hungerten nach Frieden und Ruhe und Sicherheit, sie wollten aus dieser kalten Welt, dieser grausamen kalten Welt, heraus!  
So viele Jahre hatten sie geschwiegen, sich hinter Lügen und Geschichten verborgen, ihre Augen verschlossen, ihre Ohren verstopft, ihre Sinne gedämpft. Sie waren in einer eigenen Welt herumgelaufen, hatten alles andere verdrängt bis schließlich alles über ihren Köpfen hereinbrach und mit sich die Kälte bracht, ihre Augen aufriss, ihre Ohren zum hören und ihre Sinne zum Wahrnehmen ihrer Umgebung zwang. Plötzlich waren sie in einer fremden Welt die sich Realität nannte und sie hasste sie. Doch noch mehr hassten sie die Erwachsenen, diejenigen welche diese furchtbare Welt erbauten und ihre Kinder dazu verdammten in ihr zu leben. Sie hatten immer getan was von ihnen verlangt war, doch nun nicht mehr. Die Art und Weise in welcher ihre Eltern und Großeltern, ihre Vorfahren gelebt hatten war fehlerhaft, sie zerstörte die Welt und erschuf Kriege. Also mussten sie, die Kinder der Zukunft all diese Grundlagen vernichten und in den Trümmern der alten Welt eine neue aufbauen. Eine Welt in welcher ihre Kinder sich keine Traumwelt bauen, nicht ihre Sinne dämpfen und ihre Augen verschließen und ihre Ohren verstopfen mussten. Sie würden eine warme Welt bauen, keine kalte wie diese, in welcher sie groß geworden waren mit Verzweiflung und Hass und Wut und Angst.

 

But we’ve been sweating while you slept so calm,  
In the safety of your home.  
We’ve been pulling out the nails that hold up  
Everything you’ve known.

 

Während sich die letzte Generation, sich in Sicherheit wiegend, in ihren Betten Schlafen gelegen hatten, mussten sie wach liegen, hatten Angst vor den kommenden Tagen. Wer war gestorben, wer ermordet worden, gefoltert oder einfach nur verschwunden? Zeitungen wurden verhasst und die Zeit zu welcher die Eulen kamen und in ihren Klauen die schlimmen Botschaften brachten war die am meisten verabscheute Zeit des Tages. Jeden Tag kamen schwarze Briefe aus dem Ministerium nach Hogwarts geflogen. Eine Mutter war getötet worden, ein Vater unheilbar verstümmelt, der Sohn hatte den Verstand verloren, die Schwester nach der Vergewaltigung Selbstmord begannen um das verhasste Kind in ihrem Leib zu töten.  
Ihr liegt in euren Betten und schlaft während die Häuser anderer niedergebrannt werden. Weshalb auch nicht, ihr seid sicher, ihr gehört schließlich den Brandstifter und Mördern und Vergewaltigern an. Was kümmert euch das abgebrannte Haus einer alten Frau deren einziger Fehler es war das ihr Vater ein Muggel war, ein Fehler welchen sie nie selbst begannen hatte. Was kümmert euch das Kinder Familien- und Heimatlos wurden, das Väter ihre Söhne und Töchter verloren, das ganz England von Trauer überfüllt wurde, schließlich seid ihr sicher, ihr Mörder.  
Doch nicht mehr lange, denn nun war die nächste Generation an der Reihe und diese stellte sich den alten Regeln in den Weg. Diese Nacht würden sie siegen oder sterben, das wusste Hogwarts Armee, das wusste Harry, das wussten ihre Feinde. Wie unsicher die Zukunft doch war, eine falsche Entscheidung und sie fiel ihren Gegnern in die Hände.  
Die einzige Sicherheit bestand darin, dass sich nach dieser Nacht alles ändern würde.  
Es war Still.

 

(Refrain)

 

So open your eyes child,  
Let’s be on our way.  
Broken windows and ashes  
Are guiding the way.

 

Noch immer starrten sich Harry Potter und Lord Voldemort in die Augen, keiner der beiden lächelte mehr. Dann, wie ein Zeichen, blinzelten sie zugleich, rissen ihre Stäbe hoch und begannen Flüche abzufeuern.  
Damit brach das Chaos aus.  
Ihre Anhänger stürmten von beiden Seiten aufeinander zu, an ihren Anführern vorbei auf die Gegner los. Blitze durchzuckten die Luft, grüne, rote, gelbe, lilane, blaue…  
Die letzte Schlacht, die Entscheidungsschlacht hatte begonnen.  
Automatisch wehrte Harry Flüche ab, duckte sich, sprang und rollte aus dem Weg, feuerte dabei selbst Spruch nach Spruch, Fluch nach Fluch, Zauber nach Zauber auf Voldemort ab. Er wusste nicht einmal genau welche Zauber er benutzte als sie bereits durch die Luft flogen und er schon den nächsten abfeuerte. Sein Körper reagierte nicht auf seinen Verstand, sondern auf lang antrainierte Reflexe, die er in seinem Leben erlernen hatten müssen, welche ihn am Leben erhielten und schon mehr als nur einen Gegner die Niederlage einbrachte.  
Die Schreie nahm er kaum wahr, den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm verursachter Explosionen blendete er aus. Das durch die Explosionen verursachte Erbeben des Boden unter ihm balancierte er aus. Adrenalin schoss durch seinen Körper, doch die Zeit verlangsamte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil sie schien schneller zu laufen, nur dass Harrys Körper nun ebenfalls sehr viel schneller reagieren konnte.  
Er konnte nicht auf die anderen achten, doch ab und an durchdrang ein Schrei die Taubheit um ihn herum und er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen wer dort soeben schrie. Ron, Hermine? Doch diese Gedanken verflogen so schnell wie sie kamen, er hatte keine Zeit mehr dafür. Er musste seine Aufgabe erledigen, musste den Weg in eine neue Zukunft weisen.  
Harry spürte sofort wie Voldemort sich einen Weg in seinen Geist bohrte, wehrte sich nicht einmal dagegen, ignorierte den reißenden Schmerz seiner Narbe. Erst als Voldemort schließlich in seinen Geist eingedrungen war erlaubte sich Harry ein kurzes Grinsen. Genau nach Plan.  
Er wusste von dem Seelenteil Voldemorts welcher in seinem Körper wohnte und Harry hatte einen Plan ihn loszuwerden. Kaum war Voldemort also vollkommen in seinen Geist angekommen, packt er ihn und zerrte ihn zu seinem Magischen Kern. Ein sehr riskantes Verfahren, schon der kleinste Fehler und Voldemort würde seine Magie anzapfen können und mehr Kraft erhalten als er sich je erträumen zu gewagt hätte. Doch er durfte nicht zweifeln, durfte nicht zögern, sondern musste handeln. Jetzt!  
An dem äußeren seines gold leuchtenden Magischen Kernes befand sich ein schwarzer Klumpen. Das Seelenteil. Mit aller Macht presste Harry Voldemort an dieses schwarze Seelenteil und wartete. Der dunkle Lord, zu verwirrt um reagieren zu können, spürte wie etwas in ihn eindrang und sich den Weg zu dem kläglichen rest seiner Seele bahnte. Panisch versuchte er sich zu wehren und entkam schließlich auf dem einzigen Weg von welchem er dachte das es funktionieren könnte. Aus Harrys Körper hinaus in seinen eigenen. Und dabei nahm er das Seelenteil mit sich.  
Triumphierend leuchteten Harrys Augen voller Macht auf und ohne sich auf einen Zauber zu konzentrieren lies er all diese Macht in seinen Zauberstab fließen, sich dort sammeln und feuerte ihn schließlich auf einen abgelenkten Voldemort ab, welcher versuchte zu begreifen was geschehen war. Ein Strahl puren, gleißenden Lichts schoss hervor. Voll dunkler Zufriedenheit beobachtete Harry wie sich die Augen seines Feindes vor Schrecken weiteten, er versuchte auszuweichen, doch er hatte keine Chance. Der Strahl traf ihn direkt in die Brust, warf den Körper durch die Luft, zwischen kämpfenden Gegnern hindurch die entsetzt dem Körper hinterher starrten, und direkt gegen eine er Wände der großen Halle.  
Stille.  
Beide Seiten versuchten zu erkennen wessen Anführer leblos an der Wand lag und als die Todesser erkannten das es ihr Anführer war brachen sie in Panik aus und versuchten zu fliehen. Niemand hielt sie auf.

 

Keep quiet no longer,  
We’ll sing through the day,  
Of the lives that we’ve lost,  
And the lives we’ve reclaimed.

 

Jubel brandete auf, erst aus nur einer Kehle, dann aus immer mehr und mehr bis der Lärm schließlich zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Tumult anstieg. Harry konnte nur inmitten der Menschenmenge stehen und sich einsam fühlen. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht, doch wie viele mussten dafür ihr Leben geben? Ihm war nicht nach Feiern zumute.  
Doch her musste weiter denken, musste an all die Leben denken welche er gerettet hatte. An jene, welche nicht in der gleichen, grausamen Welt aufwachsen mussten, in der jeder nur an sich selbst und den eigenen Vorteil dachte. Eine Welt in der niemand gezwungen war zu kämpfen und zu töten, zu leiden oder Leid zu verursachen. Ein schöner Traum, ein Traum welcher nie wahr werden würde. Doch er konnte es versuchen, konnte versuchen die nächsten Generation so weit zu führen das sie eine friedliche Welt aufbauen würden, auf den Grundsteinen welche Harry und seine Mitschüler ihnen bereitlegten.

 

(Ein Woche Später)

Komplett in Schwarz gekleidet stand Harry neben Neville Longbottom. Der ehemals scheue, ängstliche Junge war zu einem jungen Mann herangewachsen, der Stolz den Kopf hochhielt. Er hatte seine Eltern rächen können. Im Endkampf hatte er sich Bellatrix Lestrange entgegengestellt und sie getötet. Das brachte seine Eltern nicht zurück, doch es war ein gutes Gefühl gewesen, als wäre alle Last von seinen Schultern gefallen, hatte Neville Harry gegenüber zugegeben. Er hatte beschämt geklungen, darüber dass es ihm nichts ausgemacht hatte Bellatrix zu töten, doch Harry hatte nur aufmuntern gelächelt und ihm auf die Schulter geklopft. Er konnte Nevilles Gefühle verstehen. Er selbst konnte ebenfalls keine Reue für Voldemorts Tot aufbringen, konnte nichts anderes als Erleichterung und fast schon etwas Freude darüber empfinden. Er war nicht stolz darauf, oh nein, doch er wusste es hatte erledigt werden müssen und nach so vielen Jahren in welchen sein Leben immer und immer wieder von diesem Mann (wenn man ihn so nennen konnte) zerstört wurde und er Nacht für Nacht mit ansehen musste, wie andere Menschen von diesem Mann getötet und gefoltert wurden. Und wenn schon nicht für all diese Menschen die ihm vollkommen fremd waren, dann doch zumindest für jene, welche gefallen waren.  
Sirius Black.  
Remus Lupin.  
Nymphadora Tonks.  
Alastor Moody.  
Fred und George Weasley.  
Percy Weasly.  
Und all die Schüler die gefallen waren, deren Begräbnis er nun beiwohnte.  
Ron und Hermine hatten beide die Schlacht überlebt, lagen jedoch im St. Mungos. Ron lag im Koma, Hermine war ab den Beinen abwärts gelähmt. Harry selbst hatte mehrere tiefe Wunden davongetragen, die nun jedoch, dank mehrere Tränke und Heilzauber, nur noch Narben auf seinem Körper waren.  
Doch sein Geist war weit davon entfernt geheilt zu sein. Doch nun, nun konnte er endlich anfangen zu heilen. Sicher es würde Zeit brauchen, er würde sicherlich mehr als nur einen Rückschlag haben doch er würde heilen, denn er wollte Heilen.

 

Down!  
Don’t hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don’t need your help now,  
You will let me down, down, down!  
Don’t hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don’t need your help now,  
You will let me down, down, down!

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch allen gefallen!  
> Freue mich natürlich über Kommis und bin jederzeit für konstruktive Kritik offen.


End file.
